The Creeper Chronicles
by Ender417
Summary: The story of a teen who gets sucked into his favorite game. He eventually meets a strange girl who wears a green hoodie with a creeper's face on it. He'll eventually have to fight for his life, as well as those of his friends... Will he live, or will he die? Only Notch knows... Rated M for violence, language and lemon later on. Expect chapter updates on weekends.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note*

This is a little story I came up with a week or so ago. I already have the first few chapters written, and they will be uploaded over the course of several days. Some may be short and others may be long. This is my first fanfic and I hope that you enjoy it! Reviews and Follows are welcome!

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 1

The Strange Mirror and the First Two Days

I am Steve, a fourteen year old normal guy who likes Minecraft. My name is kinda ironic, because the name of the Player in Minecraft is Steve. I'm about 5'9''. I'm somehwhat tall for my age. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I also wear glasses because I don't have the _best_ eyesight. Sometimes people tell me there's a reddish tint to my hair, but I just don't see it. I live with my mother in New York. She divorced my father when I was still a baby, so I don't have any painful memories from that, fortunately. I also have a little dog, Marley. He's half Chihuahua, half Jack Russell, so he's a little psycho at times. He's cute and we love him, but still, he's crazy. Today was my last day of school before summer vacation, and now I'm home free. I had all summer to do what I want, which is to play Minecraft and talk on Facebook to my ex, who I've become good friends with. As I got off the bus, I pulled out my key to the front door and unlocked it. I went inside and walked into the bathroom to take a mental note of how I look. I always like to do this when summer begins and ends, so I can see how much more different I look. I noticed the mirror had a purple tint to it. "Huh. Weird… Wonder if mom did something to it this morning." I said, raising my hand to touch the mirror. As soon as I made contact with it, my vision turned purple and I grew nauseous. I felt like I was going to vomit until I blacked out, collapsing onto my bathroom floor and having the sensation of being sucked towards something…

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. Where was I? I couldn't see anything because the light was too bright, until I turned my head. The harsh white light faded. I took a look around. What I saw blew my mind. I was lying down on a beach, made entirely of blocks. "No… Freaking… Way…" I muttered, quickly getting up. I looked around more, taking a look at the square sun, blocky trees, and blocky animals. "I'm… in Minecraft… This is awesome!" I shouted, raising a fist in the air. "Wait, how am I gonna get home?" I wondered aloud. I thought for a second, thinking of possible ways to get home. I gave up after a while, since the sun had moved quite a bit. There was a forest behind me, and plenty of trees to get wood from. _"Ha, getting wood. It's the second achievement and a funny saying for a boner. Classic…"_ I thought, walking up to a tree. "Now, how am I gonna break this?" I asked aloud, giving the tree a little punch. "Well, that works." I said, repeatedly punching the tree until the log broke. When it broke, I saw it shrink down to the size of a baseball and levitate and rotate above the log it landed on. It didn't hurt my fist to break the log, no matter how hard I hit it. "Cool, it even looks like it does in game, and it doesn't hurt to hit it." I said, picking it up and putting it in my backpack, which I still had on. I'd forgotten to take it off when I got home, which turned out to be a good thing. "Well, better chop down the rest of this tree. No one likes floating trees." I said, punching the rest of the logs out and waiting for the leaves to decay. If I got lucky, I'd get a few saplings and one or two apples. Once all the leaves despawned, I had seven saplings and three apples. It was almost sunset now, and it was getting dark. I knew I had to either build a shelter or dig one out of some stone in a hillside. I didn't have enough material for an aboveground house, so I crafted a wooden pickaxe and shovel and got to work making a hole in the side of a mountain I found. I made a room that was seven blocks long and wide. I made it three blocks tall so I could have a little headroom. There were no sheep, pigs, or cows in the area. That fact left me with only my three apples. I'd have to ration food until I had a farm. I had enough cobblestone to make a furnace, which I put next to the double chest. I liked to have my crafting table on the left, a double chest in the middle, and my furnace on the right. I don't know why, but it's how I like to arrange things. I had some wood left over, so I made a door. I put it in the hole I made for an entrance and closed it, so no monsters could get in. I also made some sticks for newer, better tools. I crafted a stone pickaxe, shovel, sword and axe. There was nothing to do until dawn tomorrow, so I lay down on a dirt patch in the corner and fell asleep.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

I woke up some time later, getting up and groaning. Now I understood why a bed was a necessity. Dirt patches were _not_ good beds. I stood, stiff and sore. I cracked my back and knuckles and got to work. I needed wool for a bed and more food. I realized I had nothing to cook the food with. I facepalmed. "Well, looks like I'd better go get some more wood for charcoal…" I muttered. I grabbed my sword, pickaxe, shovel, and axe. Once I had all the tools strapped to me in some way, I opened my door and walked outside. It was just getting to be dawn, and there were still monsters wandering around everywhere. I hesitated, wondering if I could take on this many mobs. It was crazy! There was no way I could handle that many monsters… I waited until the sun rose more. Once it was about fifteen degrees above the horizon, all the zombies and skeletons burst into flames and died, creepers and spiders despawned, and Endermen teleported away. I was safe, for now. I made my way back to the forest, pulling my axe from my belt loop and chopping down a few trees. Once I had about two stacks of wood, the forest was relatively bare. I replanted some saplings and made my way home. When I was nearly home, I heard the idle sounds a creeper makes. I put my axe back in its belt loop and yanked out my sword. I looked around, waiting for the creeper to show itself. I heard a hissing noise behind me and I whipped around, swinging my sword at the suicidal green creature. My sword was very dull, so it was more like swinging a club. It thudded against the things side, making it moan in pain. Wait, moan? I took a closer look. It wasn't a creeper, it was a girl. She looked to be my age, fourteen or fifteen. She had golden-yellow eyes and sunset orange hair, and was somewhat flat-chested. She was wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on the hood and dark green stockings that reached the middle of her thighs. She also wore brown gloves on her hands, which were balled into fists. It didn't look like she was wearing anything for pants... The strangest thing about her was the fact that she wasn't made of blocks. She had all of her shapes, just like me. "Ow…" she groaned, rubbing her arm where I'd whacked her. "Oh god, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded, letting go of her arm. "Yeah, I'm okay. Who are you? I've never seen you around before…" she said, looking me up and down. I put my sword away, putting the blade through a belt loop and letting it hang there. "I'm Steven, but you can call me Steve. What's your name?" I asked the strange girl. "I'm Cupa. Like I said, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" she asked. "Yep, I woke up here yesterday, on that beach." I said, pointing to the beach I'd spawned on. "Oh, the same thing happened to me, but I've been here for a few months. You look hungry. Want to come back to my place and have some food?" Cupa asked, smiling. "Uh, sure. I guess. I don't have much for food anyways, just these apples. Which reminds me, would you like an apple?" I asked her. She smiled more and nodded. I pulled out an apple and put it in her hand. "Thanks! It's been a while since I've eaten one of these." She said, taking a little bite and swallowing it. "Come on, follow me back to my place!" Cupa said, grabbing my hand and half dragging, half running me back to her place.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note*

Wow, 36 views and 2 favorites so far. Every singe one is appreciated! And just so you know, Steve is my OC, not the derpy blockhead from the game. lol

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 2

Cupa's House

Cupa pretty much dragged me to her house, which was a nice two story place in the middle of a heavily forested area. Cupa came to an abrupt stop and I crashed into her, knocking us both to the ground. Cupa landed on top of me. "Uh… Whoops." I said, blushing and looking at Cupa. She blushed as well and got off me. "Sorry Steve… Well, here. Let me help you up." She said, extending a hand to me. I grabbed her hand and Cupa pulled me up. I let go once I was standing. Cupa kept looking at me and blushing. "What is it Cupa?" I asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "N-Nothing… Anyways, this is where I live." She said, turning to face her house. It was a nice place. It was two stories tall, with a peaked roof. There was a gravel path leading to the door with red and yellow staggered flowers next to it. There was a fence surrounding the entire property. Off to the side, there was a cobblestone well with orange stained clay serving as a miniature peaked roof. All in all, it was a nice place. I took my hand off her shoulder and dropped it to my side. She turned her head a little and I saw her face. She looked almost disappointed. I ignored it and asked her a question. "So Cupa, do you think you could show me inside?" "Sure, come on." She said, walking to her front door and opening it. She walked inside and I followed. "Well, here we are. Welcome to my humble abode." She said, gesturing to the room. There was a living room in front of us with a couch, a coffee table and a carpet in two shades of green. The couch faced to the left, where there was a wall with a painting on it. There was a room to the right of the door we just walked in. it was small and contained many chests. There was a sign above the entry labeled "Pantry". When you went past the pantry, there was a dining room/kitchen with a crafting table, furnace and anvil in it. The table faced the window and had a chair on both sides. To the left of the door was a staircase the lead to the upper rooms of the house. "Nice place Cupa." I said, taking a look around. She blushed a little more. "Thanks, I built it all by hand." Cupa said, walking over to the pantry door and opening it. She bent over and rummaged around in some chests for food. Me, being the pervert I am, I looked at her butt while she bent over. When she stood back up again, I quickly darted my eyes to a chest. She seemed not to notice and extended her hands out to me. She was holding a few pork chops, steaks and cooked pieces of chicken. "Here, take these. You'll need them." she said, moving a little closer to me. "Thanks Cupa. I owe you." I said, thanking her and putting the food in my backpack. "You don't owe me a thing Steve. I'm just glad to help out." Cupa said, smiling and putting her hands behind her back. I smiled too. It was nice to have someone to help me out, especially a girl like Cupa. "Thanks for everything Cupa, but I need to get going now. See you around." I said, showing myself out. I was just about to reach for the door when Cupa stepped in front of me. I still had my hand out, and her chest was right in front of it. _"Awkward…"_ I thought. I lowered my hand. "What is it Cupa?" I asked. She stuttered a little. "D-Do you think you can s-stay here a little while more?" she asked. I thought for a second, wondering if I could stay longer. "Sure. I guess I could stay a little longer." I said to her. She giggled and blushed, smiling at my answer. "G-Great! Now, what do you want to do?" she asked timidly. "I don't know. What is there here to do?" I asked her. She thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, not much," Cupa said, rubbing her chin. I shrugged. "Well, want to go back to my place?" I asked. She squealed and giggled. "S-Sure! Let's go!" she said happily. She moved aside and let me walk through the door. Once I was outside, Cupa followed me out and closed the door behind us. "Well, follow me to my place. It's nothing fancy, since it's a temporary home." I told Cupa as we walked to my little hole in the side of a mountain. Once we were inside, Cupa stared at me. "What?" I asked, a little creeped out by her constant attention. "Well, I thought you'd have a little big bigger and better of a house. Then again you've only been here for two days…" she trailed off. "Yeah, not looking forward to sleeping on my dirt patch again…" I said, gesturing at the little patch of dirt in the corner of the room. Cupa put a gloved hand over her mouth. "You slept… on dirt?" she asked. I nodded. "Yep, and I'm gonna have to again tonight…" I said, staring at my pathetic little bed. "Not necessarily…" Cupa said, blushing. I looked at her. "What do you mean?" "Well, you could sleep with me." She said. I gave her a strange look. "Not like that!" she said, blushing even more. I laughed. "I knew what you meant Cupa, even if I have a dirty mind." I said, tapping my temple with my index finger. Cupa giggled. "Oh, alright. Grab your stuff and fill in this hole, because you're moving in with me!" she said, giggling more. I smiled. "I will, give me a minute." I said. Cupa nodded and walked outside. I broke the furnace, chests and crafting table and put their shrunken forms in my backpack. I broke the torch that lit up my little hole and picked that up too. I pulled out some cobblestone and filled in the hole, which left me standing at the door. I broke it and filled in the hole, effectively getting rid of my first house. "There we go! All filled in." I said to Cupa, who smiled and led me back to her place. Once we were there, she told me to follow her upstairs. I did as she said and followed her into a room I assumed was her bedroom. There were two beds pushed together to form a large bed in a corner and some chests lining the opposite wall. Between two chests was an Ender Chest, which held a specific, different inventory for everyone. "You can put your bag at the end of the beds, along with your shoes." Cupa said, patting the end of the bed. "So… where am I going to sleep, downstairs on the couch?" I asked her. She turned away and blushed. A few seconds later, she turned her head back to me. "In bed with me, of course." She said, blushing even more. I blushed as well, fumbling over my words. "C-Cupa… I can't sleep in the same bed as you. It's weird." "It's okay Steve, just get in." Cupa said, crawling into bed. "U-Uh… Alright…" I stuttered. I shrugged off my backpack, took off my shoes and hoodie and slid into bed next to Cupa. "See? This isn't too bad is it?" Cupa asked, scooting a little closer to me. I blushed more. "No, it isn't too bad. It's still awkward though…" I trailed off. Cupa rolled over and draped her arm across my chest. "Cupa, what're you doing?" I asked, turning my head towards her. Before Cupa could answer, our lips were touching and Cupa kissed me. She pulled away after a second, replying to my question. "Kissing you…" she said, cuddling up to me. I was surprised at Cupa. She'd just met me and she's already kissed me. "Cupa," I said, looking at her. "Yeah?" she asked. "This may seem a bit sudden, but…" I trailed off for a second. "Would you like to go out with me?" I asked, feeling stupid. "Yes!" she squealed. She couldn't have gotten it out faster. I smiled and leaned towards her. I was going for a kiss on the cheek but I kissed her on the lips instead. She kissed me back lightly, taking things slow. We pulled away again and Cupa wrapped her arms around me and put her head in a spot between my neck and my shoulder. It felt like she belonged there, like that spot was just for her. We both smiled, happy to be cuddling with each other. I fell asleep later, holding Cupa in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note*

I should warn everyone that there's some lemon in this chapter, and if you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't blame me, I warned you.

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 3

Cupa's Urges and a Starter Kit

I woke up in the middle of the night, drowsy and unable to fall back to sleep. I don't know what woke me up, but I guess it didn't matter. Cupa was sleeping peacefully, her arm draped across my chest still and her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. I slowly slid myself out of her embrace and stood up. I stretched and put my hoodie and shoes on and walked over to the door. I opened the door and softly closed it behind me. Once I'd left Cupa's room, I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. I took an empty bottle and went outside. There were no mobs around tonight, so I walked to the beach knowing I was safe. I found my way without any light from a torch since the moon was full and gave off enough light to see. After a few minutes of walking, I'd arrived at the beach. I walked to the edge of the water and filled the bottle with the cool liquid. I corked the bottle and put it in my pocket, standing up and walking back to Cupa's house. The moon was just starting to set when I arrived back at the large house. When I walked in, I saw Cupa pacing the kitchen, mumbling something. I did manage to catch the words "jerk", "thief", and "ungrateful ass". "Cupa? What's wrong?" I asked her. She stopped her pacing and looked at me. "Steve? You didn't leave me?" she asked back. "Of course not; why would I leave you? I left my stuff here after all, not to mention you're my girlfriend…" I said, blushing again. Cupa smiled and walked over to me. "That's true… Well, what do you want to do today?" she asked, hugging me. I hugged her back and she rested her head on my chest. "I honestly don't know. Do you wanna fool around?" I asked her. She moved her head and looked at me, surprised. I blushed more. "Not like that, you dirty minded derp!" I said to her as she giggled. "Well, at least you try to be funny. I like that in a guy." Cupa said, putting her head on my chest again. I smiled and kept hugging her. "Well, let's have a seat." I said, letting go of her and plopping on the couch. She settled down next to me. "I want to get to know you Cupa. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" I asked her. "Not at all; Ask away!" she said, putting her hand on mine. "Okay then. How long have you been here? As in, how long have you been in Minecraftia?" I asked, squeezing her hand. "Well, I've been here all my life and I moved to this forest a few months ago." Cupa explained, scooting closer to me. "Alright then, next question. How come you wear only that hoodie and no pants?" I asked. "Well, it's mostly because…" she trailed off. Looking down, she mumbled something. "What?" I asked. Cupa sighed and put her head on my shoulder. "Don't hate me… but I'm a creeper. That's why I wear these clothes. A-Are you going to hurt me now…?" Cupa asked, shaking a little. "Why would I hurt you? You're a sweet girl, not to mention you helped me, gave me food, a warm place to sleep, and you're my girlfriend. I'd never hurt you!" I said, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. "Y-You don't hate me, even though I'm a creeper?" she asked. "I like creepers. I don't hate you at all. Quite the opposite actually…" I trailed off. Cupa looked into my eyes. "Opposite? Do you… l-love me?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. Cupa squealed and tackled me, pushing me down on the couch. I was under her as she pressed herself up against me. She kissed me happily, her eyes closed and her face red. When we broke the kiss, she smiled. "I-I love you too Steve. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you…" she said, relaxing and resting her head on my chest again. This time though, she was lying on top of me. I tried hard to not get wood, but it didn't work so well. "Hey Steve," Cupa said. "Yeah, what is it Cupa?" I asked. She squirmed a little. "Something is poking my leg. Is that you?" she asked. Busted! My face turned as red as redstone. "Uh… Y-Yeah, that's me." I said, stuttering in embarrassment. Cupa giggled and shifted a little. Now you could see the obvious bulge in my pants. "Well, someone's excited, isn't he?" Cupa said cutely. "Well, yes but… we can't do anything yet!" I said, squirming a little underneath Cupa. "Aw, come on! Please, for me?" Cupa asked, giving me an adorable pouty face. "No, trust me, I want to, but it's too soon. We should really let our relationship develop more before we try anything funny. But when we do get there," I gave her a seductive smile. "I am gonna make you scream." I finished. Cupa giggled more and continued to lie on top of me, my "wood" poking her leg. After a few minutes, Cupa had fallen asleep again. She had her face buried in my chest. She was snoring a little, which made her that much more cute. I fell asleep after a little bit. Sleeping is contagious…

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

*lemon starts here*

I woke up some time later, feeling a weird sensation. I looked down and saw Cupa playing with me. She had my dick out and was sucking and licking it. "Cupa! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her. She jumped and blushed badly. "I'm so s-sorry! I couldn't help myself! You had a huge boner and it was so tempting…" she trailed off, embarrassed and ashamed. "It's fine I guess, but please, if you have urges, just finger yourself or something. Or use the hilt of a sword or another tool. I don't know; just keep your mouth where it belongs." I said, giving her a little smile. She kept blushing. "Like on your lips?" she asked, giggling and scooting up to give me a kiss. She pressed her lips against mine and kissed me lightly. We kissed for a few minutes, rubbing and fondling each other. We stopped after a little while more, pulling away from one another. There was a thin strand of our mixed saliva connecting our lips. I wiped it away and put my still hard member back in my pants. "Well, enough of this. I want to explore." I said, getting up and stretching.

*lemon ends here*

I cracked my back, then my neck, and finally my knuckles. Cupa got up and stretched too, bending over and touching her toes, which were covered by her green, thigh-high leggings. Once she stood up straight again, I put an arm around her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to come too?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sure! I'm good at finding minerals. I also have a little something for you." Cupa said, pulling away from me and walking upstairs. She returned a minute later, lugging a large chest down the stairs. She grunted and dropped it in front of me. "Ugh, here you go!" she said with a smile. "Uh, what is it?" I asked. "Open it and see!" she said, undoing the latch on the front of the chest. I lifted the lid to find a full set of iron armor that glowed a little, an iron pickaxe, a diamond sword that also glowed, and some food. Namely, a few pork chops, some steak and a pumpkin pie. I stared in awe. "Wow Cupa, you must've been busy." I said, picking up the armor and putting it on. I grabbed the diamond sword and the sheath for it. I put the sheath on my back and put the diamond sword in it so the handle was sticking up over my right shoulder. I practiced sheathing and unsheathing my sword. Once I'd had enough practice, I grabbed the food in the chest and pocketed it. I turned to Cupa and put my helmet on. "How do I look?" I asked. Cupa looked at me. "You look good! What about me?" She asked. While I had my back turned, Cupa had changed into a suit of diamond armor that glowed more noticeably. "You look great! Ready?" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded. A few minutes later, Cupa and I were standing at the entrance of a large hole in the ground that sloped downward at a sharp angle. "Want to try this one?" I asked Cupa. She nodded and pulled out a diamond pickaxe. I smiled and pulled out a pickaxe with my left hand and a sword in my right. I gave a loud whoop and jumped down into the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note (These will be pretty common)*

Well, enjoy the extra long chapter! Hope you like it! I had a lot of ideas to let out, so here you go.

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 4

Mining, the Atrium, and a New Friend

I gave a loud "whoop" and jumped into the hole. I heard Cupa gasp. I rolled when I hit the cave floor, completely removing any harm to my body that would happen if I had simply landed on my feet. When I felt the world stop spinning, I stood and rubbed my neck. It had twisted a bit uncomfortably when I rolled, but I was fine. I heard some clattering, and Cupa dropped down next to me. "What the hell Steve? You could've hurt yourself!" Cupa yelled at me, giving me a little punch on my armored arm. "Sorry Cupa, I just wanted to get down here quickly. Well, let's go." I said, hooking my arm around Cupa's and dragging her into the cave with me. I had my sword and pickaxe Cupa gave me. I had my pickaxe in my left hand and my sword in my right. I put my pickaxe away and pulled out a torch. Cupa followed close behind me, wary of any monsters that might attack us. As we wandered through the cave, we went deeper and deeper into the ground, so deep we were nearly at bedrock levels. We did see some gold and coal, but both were relatively useless since we had no need for either. We also saw a few pockets of lapis lazuli, which was also useless. We were looking for iron ore and diamond ore. Fortunately, we found a ton of iron and a few small clusters of diamond. I spotted something green in the wall nearby. "Hey Cupa, come over here. I found something." I said, yelling to her across the cavern we were in. She jogged over to me, her armor clanking as she did so. "What is it?" Cupa asked. I nodded towards the strange green ore in the wall. "What is this, emerald or something?" I asked, grabbing my pickaxe. "Hm… I have no idea. Try mining it." She said, pulling out her own pickaxe. I smashed the tip of my pickaxe into the green ore a few times, and it broke after a couple of hits. It dropped a glowing green stone, which appeared to actually be circular. It was about the size of a baseball and floated, rotating slowly clockwise. "Hey Cupa, what is this thing?" I asked, picking it up and holding it close to my face. "Hm, it looks like an emerald, but emeralds are very rarely found in Extreme Hills biomes. We're in a forest biome, I think. I honestly have no idea what this thing is or why it's here." Cupa said, thinking what it could possibly be. I'd been playing Minecraft forever and I'd never seen an ore like this. Maybe Mojang updated the game while I was gone. Who knows? I held the stone closer to my face, trying to inspect and examine every inch of the odd sphere. I was starting to feel lightheaded after a few more seconds, at which point I staggered around. "Steve? What're you doing? Are you okay?" Cupa asked worriedly. I tried to nod but I blacked out. I fell to the floor, landing face first. The stone never left my hand.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

I awoke on something hard and cold, like stone. I sat up, clutching my skull. I had a massive headache, which was abnormal because I usually never get headaches. I had something warm in my other hand. I brought it to my face so I could see what it was. It was the green stone from earlier. It was glowing blue now, for some odd reason. I stuck it in my pocket and stood, still holding my head with one hand. I took a look around. I was in a room of some sort and completely alone. There was a hallway leading somewhere on the other side of the room. I wondered where it led and walked towards it. I followed the hallway for what felt like a half an hour, and when I arrived on the other side, what I saw made my jaw drop. I'd entered into an absolutely massive room. The walls were made from Nether Quartz, along with gold blocks and other rare mineral blocks like diamond and emerald. The ceiling was made of glass. It arched in a half sphere or dome shape. Opposite the hallway I'd just come from, there were two thrones. One was smaller than the other. The larger one was made from gold and diamond, and the smaller one was made from iron and emerald. If this was the place I thought it was, then those thrones must have belonged to Notch and Jeb. I heard a door open and close, then some hushed talking. Two people entered the large atrium. One was tall, slightly pudgy and wore a black trench coat and fedora. He had a brown beard that was short and neat. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie under the trench coat and black slacks. He also wore a pair of brown dress shoes. It was Notch, or as he's known on Earth, Markus Persson. The man walking next to him had long, red-orange hair that was lighter than Cupa's, and a beard to match. He wore a suit like the tall pudgy man, but his was shades of light gray with a blue tie. I assumed this was Jeb, or Jens Bergensten. They took a seat on their thrones, having a heated discussion as a servant pushed past me towards her masters, holding a tray with two wine glasses on it and a bottle of the sweet red liquid. She stumbled and tripped, nearly dropping the tray and the items on it. I rushed towards her and caught her and the tray. Fortunately, nothing fell off. "Thank you sir, I owe you." The girl said, blushing and walking towards Notch and Jeb, who were impressed by my actions. The girl popped the cork out of the wine bottle and poured the two men a glass of it. "There you go sirs. Sorry about the mishap…" she said, trailing off and looking down. Notch gave her a smile. "It's quite alright Andria; you just need to be more careful." Notch said, patting her shoulder. Andria looked up and smiled. "You there, come here." Notch said, waving me towards him. "Yes sir?" I asked. "You were transported here by a strange stone, correct?" he asked. That shocked me. How could he have possibly known that? I nodded. "I sense you're wondering how I could have known. Well to be honest, there are multiple stones like this throughout all of Minecraftia. Andria here was transported the same way. I know this because I created all of them." Notch explained. Andria nodded. She was taller than me, only by a few inches though. She had long, silky brown-red hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a black blouse and skirt, along with stockings like Cupa's that were gray. She also wore black shoes and a little hat on her head that had what appeared to be Endermen eyes on it. Her eyes were a pretty purple-violet color and they practically glowed in the golden light of the atrium. "I came here the same way you did. I had no one and no place to go, so Mr. Notch and Mr. Jeb let me stay here." She said, smiling at me. I also saw a hint of a blush on her face too. "Yes, and I understand you have a girl to get back to, hm?" Notch asked, smiling at my blush. He chuckled and set his wine glass on the arm of his gold and diamond throne. "Don't worry dear boy, I keep my nose out of places it shouldn't be, like your relationship with that girl. Now, Andria has been pestering us to let her go back to the Overworld, and we thought she could stay with you. How 'bout it?" Notch asked, getting up from his throne and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Uh, I guess, only if Cupa allows it though." I said to the pudgy god, who smiled at my response. Andria squealed in excitement. "Cupa? I haven't seen her in forever! She'll definitely let me stay with you two." She said, hugging me. I was blushing like mad, much to the two gods' amusement. "Okay Andria, can you let go of me now?" I asked the excited girl, who giggled and pulled away from me. "Just call me Andr." She said, keeping herself close to me. "Alright! Let's get you two back to the Overworld!" Jeb said, about to snap his fingers to send us back. "Wait a second Jeb, Andria should at least change out of her servant uniform and grab her belongings. Go on Andria, we'll wait." Notch said, silencing Jeb and motioning for Andr to go get her stuff and change. She nodded and left us to go back to wherever she kept her personal items. Notch and Jeb shared a look then nodded to one another. "Steve. We have some news for you." Notch said slowly. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, since you're the only human around here with great potential, we've chosen you to be a hero. We realize that it is sudden, but we really need you. My dead brother is terrorizing and griefing the Cube Humans, or as some calls them, Squidvillagers. I agree, they look like caveman Squidwards. Anyways, Herobrine is up to no good again, and I need you to stop him any way you can. Will you do it?" Notch said. I was shocked. The god and creator of Minecraft wanted me to be a hero and stop Herobrine. I had to do it, for the sake of Minecraftia. Besides, I couldn't turn down an all powerful god. I nodded. "I'll do it. I'll stop your brother if it means giving up my life." I said to Notch, who thanked me and shook my hand. Andr then walked back into the room, holding a duffel bag full of whatever she had. "Mr. Notch, Mr. Jeb! I'm ready to leave." She said, walking over to us and hugging both men. She had changed into a black jacket, mini skirt and stockings. Her shoes remained the same. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. You two are very nice." Andr said, letting go of Jeb and standing next to me. "You're welcome Andria; feel free to come back any time. We both appreciate your service." Notch said, patting her shoulder. She smiled. "Well you two, good luck in the Overworld, you'll need it!" Jeb said, snapping his fingers and teleporting us back home.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

I saw Cupa crying over my body, her tears falling onto my armor. I must have had only my mind teleported to wherever Notch and Jeb resided. Andr was behind my ghostlike self, and quietly urged me to go back to my body. I obeyed her and walked right past Cupa, who didn't notice my ghostly presence. I kneeled down next to my body, staring at it for a second. I touched it and immediately felt like I was lying face down, which I was. I groaned as the lightheaded feeling returned. I heard Cupa's sobs stop and I turned my head to see that she had stopped crying. "Good morning cutie." I said, smiling and getting into a sitting position. Cupa sat on my lap, and squealed in happiness, hugging me tightly, so tight in fact, I couldn't breathe. "Cupa… You're c-crushing… my lungs…" I choked out. She let up a little and kissed my cheek. "Sorry! I thought I'd lost you for a minute." She said, putting her head on my shoulder. "How long was I out?" I asked her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "About fifteen minutes. Why?" she asked. "Just wondering… by the way, I have someone who you know, but haven't seen in forever." I said to Cupa. "Who is it?" she asked, still holding me. "You'll see. Hey! You can come out now!" I shouted to the darkness. A pair of purple eyes appeared and slowly moved into the light. Andr walked out of the shadows, still holding her bag. "Hi Cupa. I'm back." she said timidly. "Oh my god, Andr! You're back!" Cupa said, jumping from my lap and giving Andr the Lung Crusher. Cupa let go of Andr after a minute, then immediately started asking her questions. I got up and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Cupa, why don't you wait until we get home first, hm?" I asked, silencing her. "Oh alright, but when we get home, I want to know what happened." She said, doing her cute pouty face again while crossing her arms. After a few minutes of walking and climbing, we were out of the cave system and into the forest. It was daytime, and it was snowing. We had a nice quiet stroll back to the house through the light snowfall. Cupa and I took our armor off and put it in a chest, along with our tools and minerals we'd mined. We plopped down on the couch, Cupa sitting on my lap and Andr sitting on my left. Andr looked almost jealous. "So Andr, how'd you get to Notch and Jeb anyways?" I asked the purple eyed girl, who stared at us. "Well, it's a long story, but one I don't mind telling."


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note*

I have no idea when I updated this last, but I've been a bit busy lately, so forgive me for not uploading as much as I could've been. Enjoy the chapter and a look at Andr's past, and a little surprise!

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 5

Andr's Tale and a Snow Day

Andr began her long story of how she ended up with Notch and Jeb in what she called the Sky Dimension. "One day, I was in the End, as usual. I was sitting atop my favorite obsidian pillar, which still had an Ender Crystal on it. My dad decided that he wanted me to visit the Overworld, and see its beauty for myself. My father was not the Ender Dragon, as most people would think he is. My father was an Enderman. My mother was a human. My mother died giving birth to me, mostly because I was a large baby, and because she had a disease that ravaged her body while she was pregnant with me, making it so she only had enough energy to give birth to me… once I was born, she only lasted a few more minutes before she died. She died happy though, knowing she'd given birth to a healthy baby ender girl. It turned out that I wasn't healthy, and a new disease weakened my young body. Because I was an Ender born from a human, the mixed DNA wasn't compatible. I was injected with more human DNA, and my body changed from one of a baby Enderman to one of a baby human. The disease has no effect on human cells and won't go away until I turn fifty. Until then, I'm stuck as a human. I rambled a bit there, so back to how I met Notch and Jeb. Like I said, I was sitting on my obsidian pillar and my father was bugging me to go visit the Overworld, so I did. I had teleported near a Cube Human Village. The Cube Humans were ruled by a family of human villagers who were royalty to them. They took me in and taught me to craft and mine. I left them after a month or so, living on my own for another few months. I went mining one day, and I found a strange green stone that took me to Notch and Jeb, but unlike you, it teleported both my body and mind. Notch and Jeb were both very friendly towards me and let me live with them, as long as I was their servant." Andr told us. "Wow, that _is_ a long story." I said to the ender girl. Andr nodded. "Well, what about you Cupa? How'd you become human?" I asked the creeper girl sitting on my lap. "Same way as Andr. Injected with human DNA to prevent me from dying of the same disease." Cupa said, hugging me. "Ah, well that worked out well for all of us huh?" I asked her. Cupa looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." She said, squeezing me more. We sat there in silence for a minute, shivering a little. "Hey girls," I said, getting their attention. "Yes Steve?" Andr asked. "Do you two want to go outside and make a snowman?" I asked. Cupa and Andr stared at me, confused. They didn't know what a snowman was because this was Minecraft; there are no snowmen, only snow golems. "Alright, how about we make a snow golem?" I asked. They both smiled and nodded. Andr stood and Cupa hopped off my lap. They both grabbed a shovel and went outside. I followed, grabbing a pumpkin from a chest. When I went outside, both girls were digging up snow and getting snowballs to make full blocks of snow. When they had enough snowballs, the squished them together to make a block of snow. Each girl had a block of snow. "Hey Cupa, Andr. Can I see those snow blocks?" I asked. They nodded and handed the blocks to me. I put a snow block down, then another on top of that and finally topped it all off with the pumpkin. We all back up and admired our work. The girls smiled and hugged me, even Andr. I blushed and hugged them back. Suddenly there was a burst of light from the golem, and I was knocked out. A few minutes later, I felt someone shaking me. I was on my back, and a girl with orange hair and something round and orange on her head shook me again. "Master, are you alright?" she asked me. "Wha… who…" I fumbled over my words. "Are you alright?" she asked again. I nodded and sat up. Cupa and the other orange haired girl hugged me with tears in their eyes. "Steve, thank god you're okay! We were getting worried for a second." Cupa said, putting her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, thank god. I thought you were gone for good." The orange haired girl said. "Who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was stupid. "You're kidding, right?" she asked. I shook my head no. "I'm your snow golem silly. You haven't even named me yet." She said, giggling and pressing her cheek against mine. I blushed again and hugged her back. "What will you name me Master?" she asked. I pulled away from her. "Well, I suppose I'll name you Snowy. And you'll do _anything_ I say right?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'll do anything you want." She said, squeezing me again. "Alright then. Could you stop calling me Master? That's a bit too far for me." I said to her. "Sure! What would you like me to call you?" she asked. "Just Steve is fine. That's my name anyways." I said. Snowy smiled and kept holding me. A few minutes passed of her and Cupa holding me in their arms, no one saying anything. "Hey Snowy," I said to the golem girl. "Yes? What is it Steve?" she asked. "How come you're holding me like this?" I asked her. She blushed and let go of me. "Uh… to be honest, I-I don't know. I guess I just really like you…" she said, trailing off and staring at her boot covered feet. I stood and patted her shoulder. "I like you too. C'mon, let's all go inside." I said, putting my arms around Cupa's and Snowy's shoulders. Andr followed us inside, closing the door behind her. I sat on the couch and Cupa plopped on my lap, which made me grunt. Snowy sat next to me on my right and Andr sat next to me on my left. "So Cupa, what do you usually do around here for fun?" I asked. She thought for a second. "Well, I sleep and read books. Sometimes I go to the nearby town and buy some things. To be honest, I don't do much at all." She said, laying her head on my chest. "Hm… Well, back where I came from, we had what you call a television. It's a bit like a moving painting, but there's more than one moving painting in it. If the villagers ever create it, I'll show you." I said, giving her a squeeze. She giggled. "Okay!" she said, smiling. I smiled to and turned to Snowy. She was cute. She had long orange hair that fell past her shoulders, brown eyes like mine, and a cute smile. She was wearing a white coat with three black buttons on it and brown sleeves that resembled sticks. The coat was poufy at the bottom, a bit like a skirt. She also wore white leggings and brown boots that reached her knees. Snowy still had that pumpkin on her head, except it was round. All in all, she was just as cute as Cupa, if not more… I mentally slapped myself. _"I can't cheat on Cupa with Snowy! She'll hate me." _I thought. Snowy snuggled up to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Steve, I'm tired. Do you want to sleep?" Cupa asked me. I nodded. "Well, we'll have to make beds for these two. Do you have any wool and wood?" I asked. She nodded and got off my lap. "Yep! I'll make our friends some beds." Cupa said, standing and going upstairs, clattering around in some chests. "So, where do you girls want to sleep?" I asked them. Snowy blushed. "P-Personally Steve, I'd rather sleep with you, b-but I know you have Cupa…" she said, stuttering a little. "Snowy, you can have your bed in our room, next to my and Cupa's bed. How about that?" I asked her. She smiled and hugged me. "T-That'd be great!" Snowy said, squeezing me tightly. I smiled and stroked her orange hair, which was very silky and soft. She smelled like pumpkin pie and cinnamon. Snowy let go of me after a minute, standing and stretching. "Andr, where would you like to sleep?" I asked the brown haired girl. "Hm… I guess I'll sleep in your room too." She said, blushing and trying to hide it. "Well, guess we're all sleeping in my room then. Come on girls, let's go upstairs." I said, standing and grabbing their hands. I dragged them upstairs and into my room. "Cupa, Andr and Snowy will be sleeping in here. Is that okay?" I said, letting go of the girls' hands. "Sure! Let me set up the beds." She said, putting the beds down so they were all close together, but still separate. Snowy's bed was closest to my shared bed. Andr's was on the other side of Snowy's and we all crawled into bed soon after. Cupa snuggled up to me and put her head on my shoulder. "Goodnight Steve…" she said, yawning and falling asleep. "Goodnight Cupa. Goodnight Snowy, Andr." I said, yawning as well. "Goodnight Steve." The girls said simultaneously. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, I fell asleep, remembering Snowy's sweet smell…


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's Note*

Sorry guys and gals! I've been busy with an unexpected family trip. I'm home now, and I hope I can update more often. School is coming up in a week or two, so I may not update often. Expect updates on weekends! Thank you all for your support! Here's chapter 6! I'll most likely lose a few fans and gain a few with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 6

Awkward Cuddling and a Trip to the Village 

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something weird pressing against my back. I rolled over expecting to see Cupa, but instead I saw Snowy. "Snowy? What're you doing?" I asked her, whispering so Cupa and Andr wouldn't wake up. "I'm cuddling with you silly! Why else would I be in your bed?" she asked, also whispering. She could tell I was blushing at her presence, and she giggled. I never noticed it before, but Snowy had a British sounding accent, and the more I listened to it, the more I noticed it. "Snowy, why are you cuddling with me? It's awkward, and made even more so that Cupa is right here!" I whispered. "W-Well, I really like you… Can we cuddle? Please?" Snowy said with a cute pouty face and puppy dog eyes. I'm a real sucker for cute things, so I gave in. "Oh fine. We can cuddle. Come here…" I said, sighing and holding out my arms. Snowy quietly squealed and wrapped her arms around me. She pressed her soft cheek against mine and smiled. "Steve… Can I tell you something?" she asked quietly. "Sure. What is it Snowy?" I asked her back. "Well… I really like you. Like, more than normal. More than a friend would." She said, blushing and squeezing me a little. "Okay… where are you going with this Snowy?" I asked. "I-I just wanted you to know, a-and I was hoping you could do something for me…" Snowy said, trailing off and staring into my eyes. "What is it?" I asked. "C-Could you… kiss me?" she asked nervously. That, I wasn't expecting. "Y-You want me to k-kiss you?" I asked, stuttering. She nodded. "I don't know if I should… but what the hell. Come here Snowy." I said, pulling Snowy close to me. She giggled and brought her face close to mine. After a few seconds of staring at one another, Snowy gently pressed her lips against mine. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever. I was actually a little disappointed when Snowy pulled away. She tasted like pumpkin and cinnamon… "Steve?" she asked, putting her head on my chest. "Yeah Snowy?" I asked, rubbing her back. "Do you… uh…" she trailed off. "Do I what, Snowy?" I asked, kissing her forehead. She giggled and snuggled with me. "D-Do you… do you love me Steve?" she asked. I didn't expect that either. She looked up at me, and I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Snowy, that's a bit sudden, don't you think?" I asked. "W-Well, yeah, but… do you?" she asked me, sliding up a bit and resting her head on my shoulder. I thought for a second. _"Do I really love this girl? I mean, I did create her, so she's a bit like my daughter in a way. But she's the same age as me, and she loves me. This is so confusing…" _I thought, pondering my relationship with her. "You know what Snowy?" I asked. "What?" she asked, smiling. "I do love you Snowy." I said. She squealed quietly and squeezed me tightly, _very_ happy about what I said. "Oh Steve! I love you so much! I'm glad you love me back!" Snowy said, whisper-shouting. I laughed quietly at Snowy's reaction. "Well, you are cute, and I love your accent." I said, giving Snowy a squeeze. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're cute too, not to mention you seem like you'd be a good boyfriend…" Snowy said, sighing. "I guess. Well, I'm tired. Good night Snowy. Love you." I said, yawning and holding her close to me. "Good night Steve. I love you too…" she said, trailing off and falling asleep. I was drowsy too, but I watched Snowy sleep for a few minutes. She is so cute, even more so if she's sleeping. I smiled and hugged her, closing me eyes and falling asleep.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~The next morning: Cupa's point of view~

I woke up, stretching and rolling over to face Steve. He had his back to me and looked to be sleeping still. I sat up and saw something orange. "What the…" I said quietly, looking over Steve's shoulder. What I saw shocked me. Snowy was cuddling with Steve! I shook Steve and woke him up. He groaned and rolled over. "Good morning Cupa. Why do you look mad?" he asked. I swatted his arm. "Ow…" he moaned, rubbing it and giving me an angry look. "What's your problem?!" He asked loudly, which woke up Snowy and Andr. "I'm mad at you! Why is Snowy in our bed?! What the hell, Steve?!" I yelled. "Calm down Cupa! We weren't even doing anything." He said, holding a terrified Snowy close to him. "She shouldn't even be in our bed! What is she doing here anyways?" I asked him, yelling. "W-Well, she wanted to cuddle, and I let her cuddle with me… What's wrong with that?" Steve asked. "What's wrong with it is that she isn't your girlfriend, Steve. I am!" I yelled. "Well maybe you shouldn't be…" he muttered. "Well, I think we're through then, if you're going to be like that! Hmph! I'm going to the village. I'll be back in a few hours." I said angrily, standing and walking out of the room. I went downstairs, put my shoes on, grabbed my bag, and walked out the front door to the village.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~Cupa's house: Steve's point of view~

After Cupa had exploded (no pun intended), she left and went downstairs. I heard clattering, then a door slam. "Well, looks like Cupa is going to the village. Do you two want to go explore with me?" I asked Snowy and Andr. Snowy shook her head yes, and Andr shook her head no. "Andr, you don't want to come with me?" I asked. "No. I should check on Cupa. She's really upset with you two." Andr said, teleporting away. Snowy and I were alone now. "Well Snowy, do you want to derp around until Cupa comes home?" I asked the orange haired cutie. She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not. What're we going to do?" she asked sweetly. "You'll see."

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~Moonveil Village: Cupa's point of view~

"Ugh. Steve is such an idiot. Apparently, he can't seem to get it through his head that Snowy isn't supposed to be in _our_ bed. Well, it's my bed now. That dick…" I muttered to myself as I walked through the village. I kept my head down, only looking at my feet. I was walking to the shopping district and when I smashed into someone. We were both knocked back on our asses and landed with a grunt. "Ugh… Are you okay miss?" I heard a male voice say. I looked up and saw a boy, a _human_ boy. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a concerned look on his face. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with a darker blue lightning bolt pattern on it and a pair of jeans, as well as a pair of black and electric blue sneakers. He was cute, and I think I might have a crush on him… "Are you alright?" He asked again. I nodded and stood, pulling my green hood back up over my head. "Sorry about that. I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny, everyone does." He said, extending a slightly tan hand. I grabbed it with my gloved hand and shook it. "I'm Cupa. Nice to meet you." I said to the boy. He smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. "Hey, can I buy you something to drink? You look stressed." He said, pulling a few gold ingots from his pockets. I nodded. "Sure. You're right, I am stressed. My boyfriend is being a bit of a cheater. Or rather, my ex boyfriend…" I said. We walked to a bar and I ended up telling Danny what happened. He nodded. "So, he was screwing with a snow golem huh?" he asked, taking a sip of a red drink. "Well, he said he wasn't doing anything, but I didn't believe him. Maybe I should let him explain himself…" I said, trailing off and looking into Danny's blue eyes as we waited for our drinks at the bar. "No, no. It's obvious he was screwing around with her, but… how would you like to have a new boyfriend?" he asked a bit nervously. _"Is he asking me what I think he's asking me?"_ I thought. "Are you asking me out?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I smiled too. "Sure! I'll go out with you!" I said as I heard an Enderman teleportation noise behind me. "Enderman!" Danny yelled, pulling out an iron sword. I knew who the Enderman was. "Don't hurt her! She's a friend." I said, grabbing Danny's sword arm. "She? That monster is a girl, and your friend?" he asked. I nodded and stepped aside. Andr gave a little wave and squeaked out a greeting. "Hello…" she said shyly. Danny waved. "Hey. I'm Danny. Sorry about scaring you." He said, extending his hand. Andr grabbed it and shook it. "I'm Andr, and I'm an Enderman. My friend here, Cupa, is a creeper." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Danny looked shocked. "You're a creeper?!" he asked, scared. "Well, technically, yes. But I'm not suicidal or a pyro or anything. I promise!" I said, afraid of losing yet another guy so soon. Danny seemed somewhat reassured by that. "Okay… I trust you. Hey, how about we go back to your place?" he asked. I nodded. "Sure. Let's go!" I said, leading Danny and Andr back to my house. When we arrived, Steve and Snowy were nowhere to be seen. _"Good."_ I thought. "Well, here we are! Home sweet home."


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note*

Hey guys and gals, sorry for the delay. I've been busy this weekend. Not to mention I've kinda lost the will to keep up with the story. But hey, thanks for all the reviews and follows! It's nice to see that people like my story. So I'll keep updating it. I'll post two chapters every weekend (hopefully), and I may even post less than that with school coming up. I'm lazy, so don't get too mad at me for not updating. Anywho, here's chapter 7, and 8 will be along with it shortly.

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 7

Exploring, Introductions and Derping Around

Snowy grunted. "Harder, Steve! Harder!" Snowy said, panting. I nodded and pushed harder. "Snowy, it won't go in any further!" I said, backing off. "Ugh, we might as well give up Steve, it's not gonna happen." Snowy said, panting and wiping the sweat from her brow. "Yeah, that door isn't going to give anytime soon." I said, doing the same. We'd found a strange door surrounded by mossy cobblestone in a hillside, and we couldn't figure out how to open it. A button and a lever both wouldn't open it, so it didn't respond to redstone, and a diamond pickaxe couldn't break it either. Snowy and I had decided to see if pushing it would have any effect on it, which it didn't. "Hey Snowy," "Yeah?" she asked. "Why don't we just break the blocks next to the door and go in that way?" I asked her. She thought for a second. "Yeah! I don't know why we didn't try that before." She said in her cute, British sounding accent. I pulled out a diamond pickaxe and broke the mossy cobblestone next to the door. "There we go. Let's go in." I said. Snowy tried to go in ahead of me, but I pulled her back. "Let me go first. I don't want you to get hurt." I said to Snowy, giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and nodded, stepping aside so I could go first. I pulled out a torch so we could see. I took a few steps until I heard an object whiz by my face. It embedded itself in the wall behind me and another shot past my ear. It was a skeleton trolling me with arrows. I pulled out my sword with my right hand and rushed at the undead bow-wielding menace. It fired another arrow point blank. It thudded into my shoulder and I smashed my sword into the skeleton's skull, killing it and making it drop to the floor. It disappeared in a puff of white, pixilated smoke. It left some XP orbs, two bones and an arrow. The place where the arrow had hit me was bleeding profusely. I felt Snowy tap my shoulder. "Steve, are you alright?" she asked, turning me around and looking at the wound. "I'm… AGH! Fine…" I said. "No you aren't. Come on, we need to get you home." She said worriedly, dragging me out of the mysterious temple. We made our way back through the peaceful forest, back to Cupa's place, and upstairs to Cupa's room. Snowy had me lay down on her bed. Once I was comfy, she made me sleep. "Snowy, I can't just sleep." I told her as she prepared some potions for me. "You have to! That's when I'm going to take the arrow out, and also when you heal the most." Snowy said, mixing some Nether Wart into a bottle of water and setting it on a brewing stand. "Oh. Well, I'll most likely pass out anywa-" I never finished my sentence because I passed out from blood loss.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~ Third person view~

Snowy quickly finished the Potions of Instant Healing II and Regeneration II and poured the Regeneration potion down Steve's throat. He choked some but managed to get it all down. The arrow wound he had received from the skeleton was still bleeding badly, and if Snowy didn't hurry, Steve might die. She grabbed some wool and crafted it into bandages, which she used to stop the bleeding after removing the arrow. Steve had slept for a few hours afterwards, waking up every now and again to Snowy rubbing his chest and giving him a sip of the Instant Health Potion, which doesn't actually instantly heal you. It takes a few minutes to work. After another hour or two, Snowy had fallen asleep on top of Steve, her head resting on his chest. Cupa and her new boyfriend had arrived home with Andr. "Well, looks like Steve and Snowy aren't here." Andr said. Cupa nodded. "Good! They shouldn't be…" she said, trailing off and thinking. Was Steve really in the wrong? Was she wrong to break up with him? Cupa shook those thoughts out of her head and walked over to the couch. "Have a seat Danny." She said, smiling and patting the spot next to her. He sat next to her and put an arm around Cupa's shoulders. Just then, Steve and Snowy walked downstairs holding hands.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~Steve's point of view~

"Ugh, hello everyone…" I said, holding my head with my free hand. I saw Andr standing next to the couch, Cupa on the couch and a strange guy next to her. "Hello Andr, Cupa. Who are you?" I asked the boy on the couch. He stood and walked over to me. "I'm Daniel. Call me Danny." He said, taking my hand and shaking it. He had a strong grip… I let go and shook my hand to get rid of the pain. "Well, hi Danny. This is Snowy, my Snow Golem friend." I said, nodding to Snowy, who stood next to me. He shook her hand as well, and gave me a pat on the back. "You're one lucky guy Steve." He said, nodding at Snowy. I blinked. "Huh?" I asked. Danny laughed. "You know what I mean dude…" he said, walking away and sitting next to Cupa. I had no idea what he meant. "Well, it's getting late. I suppose we'd better hit the hay. Good night Andr, Cupa, Danny!" I said, giving Snowy's hand a squeeze and pulling her upstairs. We went into Cupa's room. We took our shoes off and unnecessary clothing. I took off my hoodie and Snowy took off her heavy jacket. She was wearing a white shirt and gray shorts under it, along with white leggings. Snowy removed the pumpkin from her head and set it next to the bed. I pulled Snowy along with me as I fell onto the bed. I landed on my back with Snowy on top of me. We laughed and blushed, and then Snowy scooted up next to me. She was still blushing as she gave me a light kiss on the lips. She snuggled up to me and I pulled the covers over us. "Goodnight Snowy." I whispered, giving her a little kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Steve, sweet dreams…" Snowy said, dozing off in my arms. I fell asleep later, trying to figure out what Danny had meant earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note* 

Hey again guys, chapter 7 was posted about a minute before this chapter, so they're a bit like a bundle. Anywho, enjoy and blah blah blah... I'm pretty sure there's gonna be an author's note at the beginning of each chapter, so I guess you'll just have to get used to them. But yeah, here's 8!

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 8  
Herobrine Rising

~Steve's point of view~  
I woke up the next morning, Snowy in my arms. She was still asleep, most likely dreaming of me. I could tell she was because she was smiling in her sleep. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and crawled out of bed. Fortunately, I didn't wake anyone up. I put my hoodie and shoes on, grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and wrote a note addressed to Snowy. I wrote that I'll be out exploring and to not worry about me, and that I'll be home in a few hours. I put the note at the end of the bed and grabbed my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and quietly went downstairs and outside. I rummaged through my backpack for a sword and some food. Fortunately I still had the diamond sword Cupa had given me. It made me think. Should I have broken up with Cupa? Snowy was in our bed, yes. But we weren't even doing anything. Besides, Snowy is my creation, and she won't do anything unless I say it's okay, right? I sighed, stabbing the sword into a dirt block and putting my backpack on correctly. When I was done, I yanked the sword out of the ground and headed for the temple that Snowy and I had found. I ducked inside and pulled out some torches with my left hand. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Then again, I suppose you'd get a feeling like that in a creepy abandoned temple like this. I turned around quickly, double checking I hadn't been followed. "Phew…" I said turning around to face forwards again. There was a person inches from me, their face practically in mine. I screamed and backed up. There was a man standing in front of me. He was about as my height and wore a tattered sky blue shirt and blue pants with torn brown shoes. He appeared to have multiple wounds that were open underneath his clothes, judging from the amount of blood there was. He had pale skin and brown hair. The most off-putting fact about him was not the fact that he had all his shapes like me, but the fact that his eyes were pure white, no pupils, and no irises. Pure white. They even seemed to glow with some sort of unholy energy in the dim light from my torch. I recognized this man. The very person everyone never wanted to meet, the bringer of fear, the hell raiser himself, Herobrine. He gave me a twisted smile. "Welcome mortal. You have found my temple, only to die within it and watch me destroy the ones you love from the Aether…" he said in a deep, threatening voice. "Herobrine, wait. I know who you are and what you're doing. What I don't know is why. Why are you torturing poor people who don't deserve it?" I asked the undead abomination of a human. He stared at me, shocked. Apparently, he wasn't used to being stood up to by humans. "Y-You… you aren't like the others… You'll stand up to the fallen brother of the god… What are you?" He asked, glaring at me. I raised my sword at him. "I'm Steve, a human from another dimension. You'll answer my question, if you know what's good for you…" I said, glaring right back at him. We had a staring contest for a few minutes, but it was also a contest of wills, to see whose was stronger. Herobrine caved in first. "No human has bested me in the contest of wills. Fine! I'll reveal myself to you…" he said, putting a large hand on my shoulder and pressing his thumb into the area above my heart and pressing his thumb from his left hand between my eyes. Images and memories flashed inside my mind, but they weren't mine. They belonged to Herobrine. He was somehow sharing his past with me through telepathy. I saw images of him, younger and looking much better than he did now. He had actually had irises and pupils at one time. Indigo irises, the same color as the oceans of Minecraftia. Other images flashed inside my mind, ones of pain and suffering. Herobrine crawling to a Nether Portal, bleeding badly with multiple wounds, the same ones he has now… I saw him light the portal, enter hell and die. He somehow came back to life the millisecond afterwards, his bleeding wounds stopped gushing blood, his eyes turning white, a sick grin crossing his face as he realized his new purpose for existence in his unlife. His new purpose, to destroy his brother and have his revenge for leaving him in his deathbed, in a time when Herobrine needed his brother to comfort him, he left and let him die… All of this flashed through my mind within seconds, and the reality and intensity had seemed so real, I'd felt Herobrine's pain. The sad man removed his hands from my body, letting his arms drop to his sides. It all made sense now. Herobrine only messes with the villagers because he thinks that that somehow affects Notch, which it doesn't. "You want revenge, don't you Herobrine?" I asked. He nodded. "You can't touch Notch, no matter how hard you try. He's ignorant to everything that goes on in the Overworld, and you fucking with everything isn't doing anything but irritate the shit out of the villagers and me." I explained, swinging my sword around and smashing it against a wall. He backed off, seemingly afraid of me. "I-I… I had no idea… I thought Notch knew all…" he said, leaning against the wall. "Nope. So ignorant that he only knew I existed yesterday." I said, patting Herobrine's shoulder. He sighed and looked up at me. "Well, I guess there's nothing for me to do now…" he said, defeated. I shook my head. "Of course there's something for you to do. You could look for love, or join the world with the rest of us. Or perhaps you could pop in on me and my friends every now and again and give us a little scare and some company." I said, smiling at the broken man. He smiled back at me, and suddenly he was on the floor, writhing around and glowing gold. "Herobrine! Are you okay?!" I asked when he stopped shaking. He nodded and got up. I noticed something different about him. His wounds seemed to close by themselves, and his eyes were changing. Pupils slowly formed in the center of his eyes, and indigo irises forming around the pupils. After a few seconds, Herobrine stopped glowing and I heard footsteps behind us. We turned to see who it was, and to our surprise, it was Notch. "Brother…" Herobrine said, shocked. "Hello Herobrine. It's nice to see you again." Notch said, walking up to us. "Notch… Why are you here?" Herobrine asked, flinching a little when Notch placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm here because of what Steve did. He turned you from the side of evil to the side of good. I'm proud of you brother." Notch said, shaking Herobrine in a friendly way. "You're proud of me? That's a shock. You never used to show me the least bit off attention when we were kids, and you suddenly notice me now? Why now Notch?" Herobrine asked angrily. "Because brother… I had a village to run, and I never had any time. I was so busy that I had no time for family…" Notch said, removing his hand from his brother's shoulder and dropping it to his side. "I now realize how angry I've made you, so please, come back to the Sky Dimension with me. I'd like you to rule over Minecraftia with Jeb and I." Notch said, smiling at his brother. Herobrine thought for a second. "Hm… a tempting offer brother, but I think I'm going to stay here in the Overworld. There are some things I need to take care of. When I'm done, how about I join you? Deal?" He said, extending a hand to his brother. Notch took it and gave it a shake. "Deal. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have business to attend to. It's nice seeing you again Steve, Herobrine." He said, smiling and teleporting away in a burst of gold particles. Herobrine and I stood in silence for a minute. "Well Herobrine, what are you going to do now?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I'll probably apologize and set things right with the villagers, then maybe scare a few people, and finally join Notch in the Sky Dimension." Herobrine said, scratching his chin. "That sounds like a good plan, but I think I'd leave out the part about scaring a few people. It'd be too soon." I said, laughing a little. Herobrine chuckled. "You're right. Well, I'll check in on you and your girls from time to time, so see you later!" he said, disappearing in a red mist. "How could he have known about me and the girls?" I thought. I shrugged. "Whatever…" I mumbled. I decided to explore the temple some more and continued walking down the hallway. When I reached the end of it, there was a massive door that was slightly open. I poked my head through and my jaw dropped. The room beyond the door had a massive pile of iron and gold ingots, as well as being littered with hundreds of thousands of diamonds and emeralds. "Uh, fuck yes!" I shouted, doing a little victory dance. I had to tell Snowy. I raced out of the temple and back home, bursting through the front door of Cupa's house. Snowy was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Snowy!" I shouted. She jumped at my sudden appearance. "Oh, Steve! You're home!" she said happily, jumping off the couch and giving me a hug. "Yeah, never mind that. I need to show you something." I said, giving her a squeeze. She followed me back to the temple, through the huge door and into the room with the millions of treasures lying around. Snowy's jaw dropped. "Holy crap!"


	9. Chapter 9

*Author's Note*

Hi-ya guys and gals! I'm _very_ sorry the late updates! I've been busy with school, my friends and my new girlfriend! Don't worry though, more chapters are coming! Also, enjoy the lemon in this chapter! Anywhore, enjoy the story!

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 9

The Loot Pile and Screwing Around

~Steve's point of view~

Snowy's jaw dropped at the sight of all the riches in front of us. "Holy crap!" she said in a surprised tone, her British accent very noticeable. I laughed. "I said the same thing when I found this shitload of awesome just sitting here." I said putting an arm around Snowy's shoulders. She giggled. "So, what are we going to do with it?" she asked. I thought for a second. "I'll tell you what we're going to do with it Snowy, we are going to take it all and live in our own house. I know Cupa doesn't like me too much after what happened, and I can also tell she wants me gone." I said, giving Snowy a squeeze. She had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Snowy?" I asked. She sighed. "Cupa doesn't hate you, Steve. In fact, she and I were talking today and she told me she really misses you, even though you two broke up not too long ago. She thought you were the one. Now that she's with Danny, she's beginning to question why she ever broke up with you in the first place." Snowy explained. "Oh… Well, I miss her too. But I have you, so I'm okay." I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back and walked over to the pile of riches and sat on it. "So, want to get to work getting this all packed up?" she asked cutely. I nodded and started stuffing my bag with riches. When I couldn't carry any more in my bag, we'd put a nice dent into the pile. Snowy had her pockets full of gems and ingots, but she looked weighed down. "Hey Snowy, where do you keep all your stuff anyways? You don't have a bag." I asked her. She gave me a smile and giggled. "I'll tell you later." Is all she said. I blushed and started stuffing my pockets. When we were done, the pile was half gone. "There we go. Let's get going and make a small house so we can keep this stuff in a safe place." I said to Snowy. She nodded and followed me to the place where I'd had my first house. I dug out the entire chunk of cobblestone and relit the room up with torches. After that, I put a few chests down and Snowy and I dumped everything out of our pockets into the chests and did the same thing again. We went back to the temple, gathered what was left of the pile and returned later to dump it into the chests. When we were done, I slumped against a wall, exhausted. I slid down until I was sitting and rested my head against the rock wall. Snowy walked over to me and sat between my legs with her back resting on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her belly. I closed my eyes, just about to fall asleep when I felt Snowy kiss me. That's the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~Snowy's point of view~

Steve is so cute when he's asleep. I love cuddling with him, and he's such a nice person. I'm beginning to think he likes me more than Cupa… I was thinking these things when I felt something poke my back. "Hm?" I noticed Steve's hands were still on my belly. "What the…" I said quietly. I scooted away from him and noticed something. He had a large bulge between his legs. "Oh Steve…" I said, giggling quietly. I wondered, would it be wrong of me to play with him while he sleeps? Probably, but I'm going to go for it. I blushed and tentatively put a hand on the bulge, rubbing it gently. It got larger and Steve smiled in his sleep. He must be having good dreams about me. "I wonder…" I mumbled, unzipping his pants and pulling them down some. Now there was just his underwear covering him. I slowly moved those down next, and now I could see him, plain as day. I giggled. He was huge, around six inches. I gently wrapped my fingers around it and ran my hand up and down the length of it. He was getting very hard. I heard him moan and stretch. I froze. Busted! "S-Snowy, what're you doing?" he asked. I blushed immensely and let go of his dick. "I-I felt something poke my back. S-So I moved and noticed you had a lump in your pants. I was curious and I kinda played with you in your sleep. P-Please don't be mad! I-I was only curious!" I said, stuttering and hoping he wouldn't yell at me. "Oh Snowy, I'm not mad." He said, smiling and pulling me into a hug. "Y-You're not mad?" I asked, sniffing. "No! I kind of want you to keep going. Your hands feel pretty good." He said, blushing. I giggled and got on my knees between his legs. "Want me to?" I asked. He nodded.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~Steve's point of view~

Snowy was on her knees between my legs. "Want me to?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled, grabbing my hard member again. She jerked me off for a little bit using her right hand. She suddenly changed from jerking me off to giving me a blowjob. She took the tip in her mouth and sucked on it gently, giving it a lick every now and again. I was moaning as she worked on me. Despite having no sexual experience, she was pretty good. She took more of it in her mouth, making me moan more. I decided to try something. I reached my hand out and unbuttoned her coat, and then slid it off her. She stopped sucking my dick and giggled, pulling her silver shirt off over her head along with her pumpkin hat. She was wearing a black and white horizontal striped bra. She was still wearing her gray shorts and white leggings along with her brown boots. Despite looking like she was flat-chested when she had her coat on, she really had semi-large breasts, C's I think. Snowy noticed me staring and blushed. I decided to pull my clothes off too. Once we were both naked, we lay down in a bed I made and fondled one another. Snowy had her hand wrapped around my hard member and I was rubbing and groping her boobs. She continued to jerk me off and kissed me, sticking her tongue in my mouth. We continued making out and fondling each other for a while, until our door unexpectedly opened. It was Cupa, and she'd just walked in on us. We quickly covered ourselves with the sheets as Cupa held her hands over her mouth, blushing badly. "S-Steve… S-Snowy… W-What're you doing?" she asked, stuttering. I sighed. "What does it look like we're doing Cupa?" I asked. She blushed more. "U-Uh… Doing it?" she asked. I nodded. There was an awkward silence for a minute until I cleared my throat. "Well Cupa, I guess we'll put our clothes back on and come home." I said, motioning for her to leave. She got the message and walked outside. I turned to Snowy. "Well, that was awkward. I guess we should get our clothes on." I said, getting out of bed. I pulled my underwear and pants back on, then my shirt and hoodie, and finally my shoes. Snowy did the same and kissed my cheek. "I wish Cupa hadn't walked in on us. I was kind of hoping we could do more…" she said, putting her arms around my neck. I smiled and swept her off her feet, holding her bridal style in my arms. "Whoa! Steve, what're you doing?" she asked. "Carrying you back home, that's what I'm doing." I said, laughing at her surprise and walking outside. It had gotten late in the day, and the sun was setting. I carried her back to the house, where I found one red faced Cupa, a laughing Danny and a very embarrassed looking Andr. Snowy and I blushed when we walked in. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. No one said anything. "What?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. Danny shook his head. "Nothing, you perv." He said, laughing. I blushed more. "Cupa, you told them?" I asked, a little annoyed. She nodded and bowed her head. "Cupa… Whatever. Snowy and I are going to sleep. Come on Snowy." I said, dragging her upstairs and into the room we shared with everyone. I shrugged off my backpack and set it next to the bed. Snowy took off her pumpkin hat and set it on top of my bag. Next, I took off my hoodie and pants, along with my glasses and set them next to my bag. Snowy pulled off her heavy coat and boots and set them on top of my clothes. She was still wearing her soft, silvery shirt, her gray shorts and white stockings. We crawled into bed and Snowy put her head on my shoulder. "Hey Steve," Snowy said, wrapping her arms around me. "Yeah Snowy?" I asked. Snowy had her cheek pressed against mine, and I felt hers get hotter. She must've been blushing. "I had fun today…" she said, trailing off and remembering earlier. "I did too. I just wish Cupa hadn't walked in on us." I said to her. "Me too. Oh well… at least we did something, right?" she said, sighing and closing her eyes. "Yeah. Goodnight Snowy…" I said, closing my eyes too. Snowy didn't say anything back; she was already asleep. I smiled. I loved being here, in this world. It was better than being back on Earth, especially since I've found a girl that actually likes me. I fell asleep, wondering how my friends and family were reacting to my disappearance.


	10. Chapter 10

*Author's Note*

Hiya guys! Sorry 'bout the late update! ~ I had a busy weekend with its various ups and downs. That's what my new girlfriend is providing me anyways... but anywho, enjoy the new chapter!

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 10

Morning Wood and Strange Happenings

~Steve's point of view~

The next morning, I woke up with Snowy in my arms as usual. Snowy was sleeping soundly, snoring a little in a cute way. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I thought I was gentle when I gave her the kiss, but I guess not because she woke up. Snowy groaned and stretched. "Ugh… Good morning Steve!" she said, seeing me and smiling. "Good morning Snowy. How'd you sleep?" I asked her. She yawned and put her arms around me. "Great! I even had a good dream about us." She said, giving me a kiss. "Cool, what was it about?" I asked. "U-Uh… I forget…" she said timidly. I laughed and rubbed Snowy's back. "I know you're lying Snowy, and I'll get that out of you somehow." I said, making her blush and bury her face in my chest. We lay like this for a while, Snowy having her head on my chest with our arms around one another. I noticed the other beds were empty. I guessed everyone was already up. Snowy shifted so she was lying on top of me, which made me blush and start to get wood. I hoped Snowy didn't notice. "Steve, why do you have a boner?" she asked. She noticed. "Well, probably from you lying on top of me." I said to her. She giggled and ran her right hand down to the crotch of my boxers. "Do you wanna mess around?" she said, rubbing my crotch a little. I nodded and smiled. Snowy did as well and hopped off of me, getting on her knees between my legs on the bed. She pulled my boxers down so my very hard member was showing and began stroking it. After a little more of that, Snowy removed her hands from my junk and pulled off her silvery shirt, tossing it on the floor on the pile of clothes next to our bed. Next she took off her black and white striped bra and tossed that on top of her shirt. I couldn't help but stare at her breasts. They were somewhat large, and if I had to guess, I'd say they were medium C's. Snowy giggled. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah Snowy. How'd you manage to grow those when everyone else around here is so flat-chested?" I asked. "You made me with these silly. I've done nothing to help them grow. Now shut up and let me do my thing." She said, taking my dick and squishing it between her breasts. They were very soft and felt great on my hard member, and it was making me very close to cumming. "Ah… S-Snowy… I'm gonna-" I cut myself off as I came all over Snowy's breasts and face. "Cum…" I finished. Snowy just giggled and licked off most of what she could get at with her tongue. The rest she wiped off with her hand and then licked her hand clean. "You came a lot, but now it's my turn…" she said, taking her shorts off, then her leggings and panties. I took off my shirt and tossed it aside. "Steve, lay down. I've got a surprise for you." Snowy said, giggling. I did as she said and lay down. I felt some shifting and Snowy told me to open my eyes. When I did so, I opened them to see Snowy's dripping wet pussy in my face. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. I licked around the outside of her wet pussy, getting most of her sweet juices. I stuck my tongue in farther, which made her moan loudly. I shushed her and went back to work on her while she sucked and licked my dick. I stuck my tongue in farther and found her sensitive spot. I began licking it and I soon had her breathing heavily. "S-Steve… I-I'm going to cum…" she squeaked out before cumming all over my face. Her juices tasted sweet and almost like cinnamon buns. I licked up the cum that was near my mouth, and wiped off what was left that was on my face. I then licked what was on my hand. "Steve… That was… Amazing…" Snowy said between breaths. I nodded. "Yeah… It was." I said, pushing her ass out of my face. "Sorry." She said, giggling. "It's fine. Just get your cute face up here so I can kiss it." I said, smiling. Snowy shifted and turned around, still on top of me. She lay on me, her boobs squishing against my chest. Snowy kissed me on the lips for a while, and then pulled away. "Steve, I'm tired after all that. I think I'll just go back to sleep." Snowy said, smiling and resting her head on my shoulder. "It's okay Snowy. You get your rest. I'll be sleeping too." I told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Snowy fell asleep after a few minutes and so did I.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

I woke up later. Snowy's head was still on my shoulder and both of us were still butt naked. I saw a strange flickering coming from the hallway outside the room. I was curious as to what it was, and me being the pessimist I am, thought it was fire. I got out of bed, pulled on my clothes and walked into the hallway. I saw an orange sphere floating in the middle of the hallway. An orange _sphere_. There are no spheres in Minecraft, but looks like that's not true anymore. It floated in the air for a minute, and then breezed down the stairway to the living room. I followed it downstairs and saw it float over to Danny and Cupa, who were sleeping. It floated over towards Danny and gave a little poof of energy above his head. After doing so, it faded away into nothing, but just before it disappeared, I could've sworn I heard faint laughter. A loud rumbling explosion then shook the house, knocking paintings off the walls and rattling the chests in the pantry. Cupa and Danny bolted awake, looking around. Cupa noticed me standing there with my arms in a defensive position. "Steve, what the fuck was that?" she asked. I shook my head. I dunno, but whatever it was scared the shit out of me. I may have been lightning striking the house, but I have no idea." I told the wide eyed duo. Cupa was still shaking when she got up. "I need to check the roof. I'll be back in a minute Danny." She said, kissing his cheek and running upstairs. Danny gave me a strange look. "Did you do anything?" he asked in a stern tone. I shook my head. "No! I did nothing! I think lightning struck the hou-" I was cut off as another loud explosion rocked the house, rattling more stuff off the walls. This one was bigger and louder than the last one. "Okay. This is abnormal. I have to see what's going on up there." I said, racing up the stairs. Danny followed me up to the roof and we saw Cupa standing in the middle of it, staring at the sky. Storm clouds had gathered, spewing lightning and rain every which way. One more bolt of lightning stuck Cupa, who didn't seem to notice the millions of teravolts of energy flowing through her body. The flux from the strike knocked Danny and I back, stunning us. We regained out wits after a few seconds. Cupa must've heard us approach her, because she turned around to face us. She looked very different, however. She'd grown taller than me, and her clothes had changed to a light sky blue color. Her hair had changed to a light electric blue color, her eyes were as blue as Danny's and her breasts had increased in size from B's to D's. Cupa also had a few sparks of electricity on that ran over her body every few seconds. Danny and I stared at her in shock. "Cupa… are you okay?" Danny asked. She nodded and smiled. "I'm just fine Daniel. Steve, why are you here, you bastard?" she asked, giving me a look that said she was pissed. "Cupa? What's wrong?" I asked her. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Like you don't know." She said, rolling her eyes. "I really don't know what's wrong Cupa. If you want me to have any idea what the hell you're talking about, you need to tell me what the problem is first." I said, giving her an exasperated look. "Ugh. Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong. You had that stupid snow golem in our bed! You say you weren't doing anything, but how can I believe you?" she asked angrily. "We didn't do anything Cupa! She cuddled with me and that's it. Nothing else happened…" I said, trailing off at the end. Cupa raised an eyebrow. "Your tone makes it obvious you two did something else. What was it?" she asked, genuinely curious. I remained silent. "What is it Steve? What did you do with that frosty bitch?" she asked angrily. I sighed. "Okay… We cuddled for a while, and then we kissed. That's it! Nothing else happened after that. Absolutely nothing." I said truthfully. Cupa sighed and hung her head. "So that's all you did… and to think I was angry at you all this time over nothing… Steve, I forgive you for what you did. Will you take me back?" Cupa asked, shrinking back to her normal height and changing back to her old colors. Both Danny and I were shocked at her question. "Cupa, I can't just take you back. You've got Danny…" I said, pointing to the tanned teen next to me. Cupa looked at him for a second. "Danny, get out." She said. He nodded and sprinted towards the edge of the roof. When he reached the edge, he pushed off and flew through the air for a second, then tightened into a ball and hit the ground rolling. He popped back up and ran inside, grabbing his stuff and leaving. I saw him walk towards the Extreme Hills behind the forest that was at the rear of the house. Weirdly enough, he didn't seem upset when Cupa told him to get lost. I shrugged it off and thought about what to do now. Should I take back Cupa, or date Snowy? I was at a crossroads, and either road had its complications…

*Author's Note #2*

So, how'd you guys like the long-ish new chapter? Leave a review if you'd like! It only takes anywhere from a second to a minute! cx But yeah, I got a brand new girlfriend! :D See you guys later! Chapter 11 coming soon. c:


	11. Chapter 11

*Author's Note*

Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter 11! I'm uploading this shortly after Chapter 10, so they'll be together. Sorry for the delay of uploading the chapters, but like I said in the author's note at the top of 10, I had a pretty... well, not rough, but definitely very... hm, the term slipped my mind. But it had its ups and downs. Sorry for rambling, it's one of my little quirks. Enjoy the new chap! cx

The Creeper Chronicles: Chapter 11

A Difficult Choice and an Unknown Voice

~Steve's point of view~

I was torn at Cupa's request. She wanted me back, but I'd already done so much with Snowy. "Cupa… This is really hard for me. You know how close I've gotten with Snowy. I can't just turn around and date someone else." I told her, shifting my weight from foot to foot. She looked at her feet, a sad expression on her cute face. I walked over to her and stood there for a second. Cupa looked up at me and put her hands behind her back. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a squeeze. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed back. When I was about to pull away from her, she pulled me back to her and kissed me… on the lips. I hoped to god that Snowy was inside right now. I kissed Cupa back a little, and then pushed her off me after a second. I couldn't do this. I felt like I was betraying Snowy. I heard something behind me and turned around. I saw a quick flash of orange that disappeared down the hole that led to the attic of the house. I glanced back at Cupa quickly and ran over to the hole. I climbed down the ladder to the attic and shut the trapdoor behind me. I then went downstairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were, along with the bathroom. I heard muffled crying coming from the bathroom. It must've been Snowy. She probably saw Cupa and I kissing and fled down here. I knocked on the door. "Snowy, are you okay?" I asked through the door. I heard the crying stop for a second. "G-Go away… I want to be alone…" Snowy said. I sighed and tried the knob. It was locked. _"Shit…"_ I thought. Then I had an idea. "Snowy, get away from the door if you're near it. I'm coming in." I said, cracking my knuckles. I raised my fist and smashed it down onto the knob. It broke off easily enough, and then I kicked the door in. It slammed against the wall and I saw Snowy sitting on the toilet. Fortunately for me, she wasn't busy doing anything. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She pouted and didn't look at me. "Snowy, I know you saw Cupa and I kissing." I said, getting closer to her. She nodded and looked away from me. "It's not what you think Snowy. Cupa kissed _me_ and I didn't appreciate it. I wish she hadn't, really. She asked if I'd take her back, but I haven't given her an answer yet." I told the angry girl. Her expression softened and she sniffed. "Y-You haven't said yes, or no?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll end up most likely saying no. To be honest Snowy…" I trailed off. She looked at me in a semi-excited way. "I think I'm going to date you, and not Cupa." I said, taking my hand off her shoulder. She smiled and stood, giving me a hug and nearly cracking my ribs. I hugged her back and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I sat her down on the edge of the bed, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the lips. I told her to stay there and wait while I straightened things out with Cupa. She nodded and stayed where she was. I went back to the roof where Cupa was, sitting on the edge with her legs dangling off. "Cupa. I've made up my mind. I know who I'm going with." I said, sitting next to her. She smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. "Who'd you decide to go with?" she asked happily. "I've decided to date… Snowy." I said, dropping the bomb. Cupa's smile was replaced was replaced with a sad frown and a pout. "R-Really…? You chose her?" Cupa asked sadly. I nodded and shrugged off her arm. She folded her hands in her lap. "Oh… Well, okay…" she said, tearing up a little. I gave her a hug. "No need to be sad Cupa. I know a guy who you'd love. His name is John and he's a friend from Earth, my home world. He's just as nice as I am, not to mention just as fun to be around, if not more." I told the creeper girl. She gave me a somewhat happy smile and hugged me back. I felt her go for a kiss, so I pushed down on her shoulders and pushed off the wall of the house with my heels. I ended up doing a back flip over Cupa's head and landed behind her in a crouch. I removed my hands from her shoulders and stood. "Don't try anything funny again Cupa. I mean it." I said, turning my back to her and going back inside the attic, then back to the bedroom where Snowy was. All these events had taken up most of the day, and I could see the golden sunlight filtering through the former storm clouds. These ones were white and puffy, seemingly innocent and looking completely incapable of producing any kind of storm. I sat next to Snowy on the bed and hugged her. "So, how'd Cupa take it?" she asked, putting a hand on my knee. "She took it well enough, and I'm going to introduce her to a friend of mine from Earth. I can contact him from my dreams, as I figured out last night. I'm going to tell him to come to Minecraftia and look for a large house in the woods." I told Snowy, rubbing her back. She smiled and nodded. "You're so nice Steve. You see why I wanted you and why Cupa wants you?" she asked. I nodded and stood. I looked out the windows to see the sun setting over the ocean, turning it a pretty orange color, like Snowy's silky hair. I pulled off my pants and hoodie, tossing them next to my bag, which was at the foot of the bed. Snowy was only wearing her soft gray t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. I crawled into bed and held the covers up so Snowy could get in. She crawled in next to me and snuggled up to me, putting her head on my shoulder, as usual. I took off my glasses and set them on the table next to the bed. Snow fell asleep after a few minutes and I got into the mindset to contact my friend. Soon after, I fell asleep too. I dreamed of Earth, and of talking to my friend.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

~Danny's point of view~

I walked away from that creeper girl's house, Cupa's house. I never could seem to find a permanent home. I was always traveling around, mostly because I'd get screwed over some way or another. I was never really liked by anyone, but Cupa liked me until she started falling for that Steve guy. Couldn't she see he's only interested in the snow golem? I shook those thoughts out of my head as I walked through the mountains. They were quite beautiful actually, especially in the setting sun. I was enjoying the peaceful, quiet walk when I heard whispering. It seemed to some from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. I pulled out my iron sword, which was enchanted with Flame I and Sharpness IV. "Show yourselves! I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled into the gathering darkness. The whispering stopped, and I still felt uneasy. This was abnormal, even for Minecraft. I sheathed my sword on my left hip and continued walking. After a few minutes, it was dark and I could hear mobs far away. Zombies were groaning and skeletons rattling, creepers hissing and Endermen talking in their strange Ender Language. After a few more minutes of walking, I found a dilapidated mossy cobblestone well with ladders on the inside of the rim I and saw light at the bottom. It was someone's shelter. I hopped up on it and climbed down the ladders to the bottom. I turned around and saw a dimly lit tunnel leading into the earth. I followed it, and after a few minutes of walking I found a large, somewhat cylindrical room with a stone in the middle. The stone looked like a piece of obsidian and gave of gray and purple smoke. "What is this place…?" I murmured. A voice responded in my head. "Welcome child. This is the Well of Darkness." The voice said. It sounded masculine and raspy, like that of a sixty year old man. I walked to the stone in the middle of the room. I examined it without touching it, for fear of what it'd do. I probably shouldn't have even been that close to it. It was small and spherical, shaped and sized like a baseball. I tentatively reached a hand out towards it, and the voice said something along the lines of "Pick it up". I grabbed it and didn't feel any effects at all. The once gray and purple smoke coming from it had changed to a tri-colored smoke now, fiery orange, ice blue, and a dark yellow-green color. The tri-colored smoke leaked through my fingers and wrapped itself around my feet. "What the hell?" I asked out loud. I became a little worried as the smoke rose and engulfed my feet, then my knees, and finally my legs. "What's going on?!" I asked nervously as the smoke kept rising. It was up to my chest now. The voice reappeared in my head, along with a few words. "Welcome to the Well of Darkness." The voice rasped in my head, and then the smoke engulfed me completely. I tried to not breathe and get out of it, but wherever I went, the smoke went. It smelled like wood smoke, fresh snow, and rotting corpse all at the same time. It eventually became too much for me and I blacked out. The last thing I remember hearing is the old man laughing, laughing at my weakness.


End file.
